Christmas gift for Sheldon
by linda-shamy-6788
Summary: Sheldon tell Amy a story about an old friend, she didn t know about him until this one morning a few weeks before christmas. Amy will help that both will meet again. *Fluffy fanfiction with a lot of Sheldon feelings*


**A/N: This is my little christmas fanfiction for all of you.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support, reviews and likes, which means a lot to me because english is not my first language and I´m learning it since 2016.**

 **A huge thanks to my all time inspiration Regina (rgbcn) for her drawings and of course this story is again about a drawing from her. This time little Sheldon :)**

 **And last but not least my beta anicez. Thanks for reading and correcting while having a stressful time. You´re the best :***

* * *

It was the third night in a row that Amy woke up to Sheldon's constants movements and weird words. And for third time, she asked herself what the hell was he talking about. Normally his sleep was very peaceful and quiet, without turning and tossing so much, except in those rare occasions when he had a nightmare or a strange dream about the new star wars movie. But nothing like this, the only thing that happened was a deep breath and then he started to talk for hours.

\- "Hello Louie, you're back. It's such a long time that we saw each other. How are you and what do think should we do? We didn't finish our project last time and is better if we built the rocket meemaw bought for us".

" _Who was Louie? And why didn't they see each other in the last years? And which project was he talking about?"._ Amy thought confused to herself, she knew nearly all of his quirks and his secrets, so she wondered why she didn't knew about Louie or this mysterious project. The movements of Sheldon let her came back to the reality as he started his conversation again.

\- "Louie?. Where are you? You can't leave me alone, we are not finished with our project! Please come back to me. Please, don't leave me again!".

Sheldon started to whine and beg for a few more minutes and then he turned around onto the other side and continued his sleep as nothing had happened. Which made Amy more confused than before, she lays down onto her pillow, staring in the dark at his back, which moves up and down in relaxed movements. Her thoughts still running until she fall finally asleep, about all those questions that she had, she hoped to get very soon an answer.

On the next morning Amy woke up with the sound of Sheldon humming happily in the bathroom. He never hums and even less in the morning. His whole behaviour was more and more strange with each minute that passed.

\- "So, it can't be a bad dream or a nightmare.". She murmured to herself, taking her phone from the nightstand and asking google. Maybe she would find there some answers. She was so distracted with the search, that she didn't noticed that Sheldon was standing in front of her with only a towel around his hips.

\- "Good morning Amy, you look like someone got you a strawberry quick made with syrup instead of powder. What happens?". He asked her a little bit worried.

\- "Oh… ehm … no… it's - it's nothing, I was just wondering who is Louie?". Amy looked shyly from her phone into the now confused eyes of her fiancé.

\- "Louie?, I never say a word about him, who told you about him?". He asked her now a bit angry.

\- "You!". She simply said and Sheldon walked through the small bedroom, his fingers in his hair as if he doesn't want to tell her about him. Like a huge secret he wanted to hide from her as he paced in front of the bed.

\- "Me, when?".

\- "The last three nights, I woke up with your moves and talking, and you said and did always the same things. You even whined and begged for a few minutes".

\- "I did what?". He stopped in front of the bed and sit down onto it as his hands hold his head while he tried to find the right words. In a quick move, Amy tossed her blanket away and sat beside him.

\- "Sheldon, look at me". Amy started to say softly, laying one hand around his shoulder as he gazed into her green orbs. "If you don't want to tell me about it, it's alright, but maybe I can help you to find him again. I´m sure with the new technology we can find him...". Sheldon took some deep breaths, shook his hand and watched with glassy eyes into Amy's sweet eyes.

\- "Amy we never could find him on facebook or instagram. He is gone forever ...". He looked so sad and vulnerable that she wanted to take all the pressure from him, only to seeing his smile again.

\- "Tell me, Sheldon". She tried to encourage him with a soft smile.

\- "When I tell you the story, please don't laugh to me or tell anyone, please".

\- "I swear!".

\- "Louie was my beloved plush koala since I was 3 years old. My Pop-Pop bought him for me, when he traveled with my meemaw to Australia. Since the moment he gave it to me he become my best and only friend. We did everything together, I talked to him because all other kids in my class doesn't want to, we did science projects together and we sit every day on the swing at my grandparents back yard. When my pop-pop died one and a half year later, a few days before christmas, Louie was after meemaw the only one who helped me to calm down and he was a treasured memory about my pop-pop, he smelled like him and I know this sounds crazy, because a plush koala can't talk but really helped me, he was everything for me". Sheldon take a deep breath. "When I was eight, one day we did a class tour from school into the science center in Houston, and of course Louie comes with me. Some of my classmates were very rude and insulting against me, I was in high school back then and everything was overwhelming but I felt strong because I had him besides me. I took him into my bag because it was raining and he didn't like rain, later, while we were walking from the science center to the bus, someone stole Louie from my bag, and since that day I never saw him again. It was the worst day of my life, beside the death of my pop-pop. Because not only I lost my best friend, I lost the only thing I have from my pop-pop, and … I… miss him still so much.". Amy couldn't see her handsome man in this condition and took him into her arms while he started to cry. For him it was not just a plush koala, it was a friend, his only friend and a gift from his beloved grandpa.

Now she knows where Louie was and what he means to Sheldon.

* * *

\- "Thank you so much Mary …". Amy sat on the stool at the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in one hand and her phone in the other as Sheldon entered into the apartment and she looked shocked into his face. " _Why is he that early at home?"_ She thought to herself . "I … I need to finish, see you soon, bye".

\- "Bye Amy and greetings to my son." Amy finished the phone call and lay her phone on the kitchen counter, in a swift move she slipped from the chair and walked into Sheldon's direction.

\- "Did you talk to my mother?". Sheldon asked her confused, as he started to undressed himself from his jacket.

\- "I … uhm, yes.". She answered quickly. " _Of course he could hear his mom's voice through the phone, he and his vulcan hearing is sometimes really annoying."._ She thought.

\- "And why?".

\- "I just ...I ….". Amy turned red, it was always so difficult to lie to him and since their engagement it was much harder. She couldn't tell him now that she asked Mary about some pictures from him when he was a child. She hoped that one of them would show the grey plush Koala. Mary promised to send her a few via whatsapp, which she used recently since Amy teach her how to use it. Sheldon´s voice take her back to the reality, she shook her head and gazed at him.

\- "It's about Christmas right?. She called me this morning too ...". Sheldon rolled his eyes and walked the few steps over to Amy and gave her a soft greeting kiss onto her lips. When Amy called her, it was the first topic that Mary mentioned to her. "She can be very forcing, I'm sorry for her. I know you want to spend Christmas alone or with our friends, but as she mentioned Meemaw and how much she missed us, I couldn't say no so I promised her to come over the holidays, I hope this is ok for you". He said to Amy who was totally perplex about this topic, which she already discussed and confirmed with Mary, she just smiled and walked back to the kitchen counter to take a needed sip of tea.

\- "Oh Sheldon, it´s ok, since our engagement we didn't saw your family and I know you miss your Meemaw, so I'm totally alright with the invitation".

\- ·I knew you wouldn't disagree, I can call her to cancel the visit".

\- "Sheldon, I said yes."

\- "What? You say yes? But...but…" The only thing Amy could do was smiling at his confused expression. He was always like a cute monkey when he looked like that.

\- "Then I would say, it's settled, and now excuse me,I will go to the shower. My day was annoying because Wolowitz distracted us the whole time with jokes about the new geology member Henry and I really need to admit he looks like a ape only with less hair on his back.". Sheldon chuckled and walked into the bedroom.

As he leave the room, Amy´s phone received a whatsapp message with an attached picture from Mary. She took her phone and opened it quickly. At the first look of the picture it was a little blurred but get cleared a few seconds later, and here he was, her cute snuggle bunny in a red t-shirt, piercing blue eyes and his arms tight around a soft looking Koala with a dark grey body and light grey ears, eyes and mouth. A soft sigh leave her lips as she watched at the photo, he was such a handsome child and she hoped that the picture would be enough to realise her idea. Her phone vibrate a few times more when she received more pictures of him and she stared at them with a bright smile.

* * *

It was christmas morning, Amy and Sheldon woke up beside each other in the small bed of his old child-room in Texas. She yawned and brought her body a little closer to the warm body of her fiance, kissing him softly onto his chin.

\- "Good Morning". He said softly, smiling with his eyes still closed, as she answered with a satisfied and relaxed hum.

\- "I think we should go downstairs to eat some breakfast". Amy told him but he didn't make any move to get up.

\- "No, let stay a little bit longer, I want to enjoy this, it's the first time a girl sleep in my bed, and the first time I want it". Sheldon grin slyly and gave her a long kiss onto her forehead. As his lips touched her soft skin she melted more into his hug. After a few minutes they heard a soft knock at the door.

\- "I hope you two are still dressed". Mary said in loud voice, as she opened the door to see both cuddling in bed.

\- "Mom! A little bit of privacy." Sheldon shouted her as she left the room with a big smile.

\- "In 15 minutes is the breakfast ready and Santa was also in our house, so chop-chop." Mary shouted from the other side of the door, walking to the kitchen to finish the special breakfast.

10 Minutes later both walked in their matching pyjamas and robes down into the living room where Meemaw and Mary waited for them with the full breakfast table.

\- "Let's eat first and then we can open the presents". Meemaw said excited as she sat down at the breakfast table. Sheldon could only roll his eyes at their excitement as he started to sit down as well, and took a huge cinnamon roll from the basket.

A few minutes and some much food later, Meemaw asked the couple everything about their engagement and how Amy reaction was. She admired for a long time her own ring now on Amy´s finger, as she smiled lovely at her soon to be grand-daughter. In a swift move Mary got up and walked to the beautiful christmas tree beside the table, a few presents lay under it and she took a small one and gave it to Amy.

\- "Here my dear, this is from Meemaw and me". Amy took it with shaking hands, and opened slowly the purple ribbon from the box. What she found was just breathtaking, it was a pair of matching earrings to her engagement ring, so beautiful and precious that some tears filled her eyes while she smiled widely.

\- "They are awesome, thank you so much for them, thanks god, Penny did my ear piercings a few years ago". She whispered to herself and took both women into a tight hug.

They exchanged some more presents and Sheldon was more annoyed than before, Amy could see that he hate the idea of exchanging gifts, but she was sure, the next was the perfect one for him. Her excitement grow up in the unmeasurable, and she took the box with all the superhero logos and matching ribbon to Sheldon´s pyjama and lay it in front of him.

\- "Amy this was not planned. I thought we will give presents back at home,I have nothing for you. Next year you won't do it again, you hear me little lady?". He said grumpily and all the women started to laugh at his behaviour.

With an angry move he ripped the ribbon from his place and opened slowly the box. He freezed in his tracks and his expression changed within a millisecond from angry, to confused, to completely touched, as he noticed what, or better, who was inside this box. A small sob left his lips as he shock his head in disbelief and looked into the face of his fiance. Amy´s eyes were wet as well with his reaction.

\- "How? Why?,This is impossible…". Sheldon said in a shaking voice as he reached into the box to take the grey plush Koala into his hands, while silent tears run down his face. Amy dried her eyes and started to answer his questions.

\- "How? I talked to your mom and she sent me several photos from you as a child, and most of them were with Louie, so I asked someone from work who knows someone who works in a company for plush animals and I meet her and asked if it's possible to rebuild a Koala like Louie only with pictures, and, it was possible. For the why, that was easy. I love you and I know that you pop-pop meant everything to you, and this Koala was a reminder for all the things you remember of him. I know he is not the one your pop-pop gave to you but …".

\- "No, but Amy, this is the best present I ever get, because now includes one person who I love too, you". Without a single word more he raised from his chair and walked to Amy, taking her for a long time into his arms. The Koala directly in the middle of them. A few minutes later they pulled away from each other and meemaw stormed to Amy taking her into her arms as well.

\- "Thank you Amy for bringing his pop-pop back to him". She whispered into her ear.

\- "You´re welcome meemaw". Amy whispered back.

* * *

As they lay in the evening in his old and small bed they gazed at each other while laying onto their sides, Amy could only smile at her soon to be husband and now to the Koala in the middle of the both in the bed as he stroke him softly over the fluffy ear.

\- "Thank you Amy for bringing him back to me. He's perfect". Sheldon said quietly as he intertwined his other hand with Amy´s.

\- "Merry Christmas, Sheldon. Merry Christmas Louie". She murmured, seeing as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep and finally calm dream, with a huge smile onto his face.

 **END**

* * *

 **Wish you all merry christmas, or whatever you celebrate and a happy new year.**

 **Many hugs Linda**


End file.
